Kitchen Wench Meets Bunny Maid
by Sakurabana Shirou
Summary: Iruka is mad at Kakashi because he never helps. How will Kakashi repay him? Oh, that Kakashi always has another humorous trick up his sleeve. One shot. IrukaKakashi


Sakurabana: My first Kakashi and Iruka fic!

Kakashi: Well, it's about time.

Iruka: Yeah, I'm sure you'll get a good boost in fans now because of us. We are the most popular couple in Naruto.

Mysterious voice: Is that so?

Sakurabana: Sasuke?

Sasuke: I thought we were the best-voted couple in Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah!

Sakurabana: Now boys, don't fight.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka: ::whip out kunais and shurikens::

Sakurabana: I never thought I'd say this… but on to the fic!

Kitchen Wench Meets Bunny Maid

Kakashi/Iruka

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He never does anything. Cooking, absolutely not. Cleaning, ha! Don't make me laugh. But I can understand why. It's because he can't. I can't believe a grown man doesn't know how to make a half decent meal without burning it. But I don't care. Really, I don't. Ever since I saw him that night, dressed like that, I haven't cared.

I had just finished cooking dinner and was nagging him. I kept nagging about how he never did anything or didn't care, or some nonsense like that. I was trying to cook up a big, steamy pile of guilt. But I'm guessing my carefree copy ninja didn't get the hint. Because I was looking down at my plate, but when I went to go look at him, he wasn't even paying attention to me. He was picking his teeth with a toothpick!

I flipped out on my poor lover. And if I wasn't so blinded by anger, I could've seen that he was truly hurt.

"You could at _least_ listen to me, Kakashi!"

"Ma. Ma. Iruka, calm down. I was distracted by my thoughts of you."

Damage control, or so I thought. Anger can really blind someone of the truth.

"No! Kakashi, listen to me. You never help with anything! Cooking, cleaning, shopping, nothing! What am I to you? Am I just a booty call?"

Kakashi looked at me with his casual carefree face. It calmed me down a little just looking at it, but I was still quite mad.

"Iru-chan. Don't say such things. It's not like you and it turns me on."

I would have laughed, if I weren't mad over nothing.

"Kakashi, I just wish you'd help." I said, calming down.

"Okay. I'll help you. Stay here while I get ready." He smiled, leaned over the table, and then gave me a small kiss. He turned around and walked into our bedroom.

I love saying that. _Our_ bedroom. It has a nice ring: Kakashi and Iruka's bedroom. The one place we can escape to when the trouble of the world are bothering us. Where I feel so safe in his arms. And where we can make… Oh. I'm getting off topic. Sorry.

After he was gone for a half and hour, I started doing the dishes. As I turned on the hot water, I heard the door open and then close. I turned around and saw Kakashi standing behind me.

He was wearing his usual outfit: forehead protector, and blue outfit minus the green jacket. He didn't have on his mask either. That's when I saw it. The new outfit he was wearing was… better? It was so far from normal it took me awhile to process it in my brain.

His new outfit included a French maid dress, bunny ears, bunny slippers, a washcloth, and a feather duster both in hand.

Stunned, I stood there staring until he finally said something.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to borrow these things from Sakura and Tsunade. So, Iru-sama. I'm ready to adhear to your every command..." he said smiling.

I blushed at what he said and then busted out out laughing. I just couldn't contain it any longer. I mean, how could you stay mad at that?

"Kakashi," I said, walking up to him. I put my arms around his neck and leaned against him.

"Ah, that's bunny maid Kakashi." He said teasingly.

"Well, whatever your name may be, I love you."

"I love you too, Iruka." He told me as he slipped his arm around my waist and kissed me.

Let's just say the dishes never got done that night. 3

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakurabana: Ah, that turned out better than I expected.

Sasuke: Yeah, it was _okay_.

Naruto: Yeah, we're the better couple, though.

Kakashi: ::mumbles:: That's why she just wrote a story on us.

Iruka: ::smiles::

Sakurabana: You both are equally well liked! I love you all.

All except Sasuke: ::teary eyed:: really?

Sakurabana: ::teary eyed:: yes… of course.

Sasuke: ::sarcastic:: Now don't you feel all cozy inside?

All: ::anger marks:: SASUKE!

Sasuke: O.o'


End file.
